


Wonder-cards

by Angry_Bread



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Teen Romance, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Bread/pseuds/Angry_Bread
Summary: Shark gets some strange texts from Yuma in the middle of the night. They meet up and secrets are shared. But one is kept: Yuma is currently seeing and hearing dueling spirits. However not all advice they give is kind…





	1. Cat of Ill Omen

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Fandom and OTP.  
> Has anyone seen Wonderfully by Brian Fuller? Probably not, it’s quite obscure. Explanation and Wikipedia link are in the end notes. Until then enjoy the Sharkbait.

hey shark how do i open a window?  
like a locked one??  
nevrmind i got it.  
nvermind it got stuck and now i’m locked inside.  
help

Of all the weird 11pm messages Ryoga had gotten from Yuma, these were probably the weirdest ones yet. He started at the ceiling above his bed for a few seconds and considered the best course of action. With a sigh he looked back at his D-Gazer and typed out a response. 

I’ll be at your house in 10 min  
Just relax until then, ok?

He got changed, put on his helmet and made his way outside. He had just closed the door to the Kamishiro mansion when he got a reply from Yuma. One that definitely cemented this series of messages as the weirdest ones yet. 

im actually at cathys house  
second floor  
u know?  
where we went to her birthday party in back april?

Yes, Ryoga did in fact know where Cathy lived. No, that didn’t help to explain things. At all. He was just gonna have to trust Yuma on this one (cause that’s only ever gone well). He sent a quick response before heading of on his bike.

Yeah I know where it is.  
Be there in about 15 min. 

———

Cathy’s mansion was probably the same size as the Kamishiro mansion which meant that A) Cathy had way too much living space all on her own. (Or did she have a family? Ryoga had never met them, even at the birthday party) Which made Ryoga deeply jealous, cause having to share the same home as all seven of the (now ex-)Barain Emperors was a situation Ryoga wanted to fix as soon as possible. And B) finding Yuma was gonna a bit more difficult than he’d like.

Ryoga walked around the mansion (it was way too big even for an entire family) until he saw Yuma in one of the windows on the second floor, and it was at least 5 meters up. That made this little midnight adventure much more difficult, although it wouldn’t be anywhere near as fun to be with Yuma if he didn’t constantly get into difficult situations, Ryoga thought to himself. Yuma, gladly ignoring the fact that barely any sound got through the window, yelled and pointed down into the bushes that ran along the mansion walls. After a few skeptical looks shoot Yuma’s way and a bit of digging in a bush Ryoga found a wooden ladder. It looked fairly old but would hopefully last through the night. He balanced it against the wall and climbed up to the window. Carefully he climbed up and unlocked the window, not a difficult task thanks to his gang experiences. Yuma helped him inside and said ”Sorry for troubling you at this late” in that cute way that always made Ryoga instantly forgive him. 

”It’s okay Yuma” Ryoga responded, his chest warming as he could see that Yuma had accepted his apology. ”I just have to ask, why are you breaking and entering?”

Ryoga regretted the question just a second later as he saw Yuma’s face fill up with guilt, returning to how it had looked just a few seconds earlier. Unwilling to make eye-contact Yuma looked around the room. Ryoga noticed that his gaze stopped at a card laying on the floor many times. The silence continued for a few seconds before Yuma decided to break it.

”Well I was just picking up my math notes. Cathy had borrowed them and you know, I wanted them back” Yuma said and followed with a nervous laugh. 

Yuma? Caring about math? That was least believable lie Ryoga had ever heard. However, if Yuma didn’t want to explain Ryoga wasn’t going to ask for more details.

”Just grab whatever stuff you need so we can leave.” Ryoga said with less patience than he had intended.

”We can’t leave,” Yuma said with a volume that would ensure that they got caught if this were a normal break-in. ”There’s still a cat that needs my help.”

”A cat…” Ryoga was almost speechless.

”Yeah,” Yuma had lowered his voice and started speaking in that way he did whenever he got excited about something (usually dueling). ”My… let’s call it a horoscope, told me that I needed to let a cat out of a bag. So I thought about it and this is the place with the most cats in town. And that’s why I’m here. To help that poor cat!”

Yuma’s excitement would’ve rubbed of on Ryoga, like it normally does, but Ryoga was busy being overwhelmed with confusion. Why would Yuma read a horoscope? Why had he not wanted to admit this earlier? Why would it tell him to let a cat out of a bag… 

Ryoga started chuckling, that chuckle he often times did when he realized that someone had made a mistake and that he had a chance to correct them (despite that he still denied being a besserwisser). He didn’t notice it until Yuma pointed it out, which meant that he must have done it by habit.

”Sorry ’bout laughing at you, Yuma,” Ryoga said trying to muster all his kindness. ”But do you really not know what letting the cat out of the bag means?” He had a hunch that there was barely any kindness to be found in that sentence.

Yuma answered with mumble that sound a lot like a ”maybe not”, while facing the floor.

”It means to tell a secret or reveal the truth.” Ryoga said, this time confident that he said it with kindness.

”Ohh” Yuma mouthed before looking down at the card. Now, that Ryoga’s eyes had gotten used to the darkness, he could see that it was a copy of A Cat of Ill Omen (must be one of Cathy’s cards) ”Is that what you meant?” Yuma continued to mouth towards the card. 

”Well that makes sense” Yuma finally responded aloud. ”So just gotta tell you a secret. Right, I can do this. Just kattobingu.” Yuma then took a deep breath and waved his arms around in order to psych himself up. At last he let out ”Iloveyoushark” all as one word. Before Ryoga’s brain had figured out what Yuma had said he repeated it, slower this time ”I love you Shark”.

Ryoga’s brain didn’t know how to respond to that, so he listened to his heart. And responded with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderfalls is an old Brian Fuller show (he also made the fantastic Pushing Daisies, but that’s a crossover for another time) about an underachieving girl with a great education who hears spirits that give cryptic and often times cruel advice. But if she doesn’t do as they say things get worse, way worse.  
> And this reminded me of how people who talk to duel spirits (like Jaden/Judai and Chazz/Manjome) must be seen by people who can’t see duel spirits. Of course the worst things duel spirits ever did in GX was annoy Chazz/Manjome. So I wanted a story where the duel spirits where more vague and only seen by one person. For Zexal month 2017 I decided to put Yuma in the role of the one who sees spirits. Which also functions as a bit of a callback to early Zexal when only Yuma could see Astral.
> 
> TD:DR Here’s a Zexal-fic based on an obscure tv-show you probably haven’t seen.  
> And a wikipedia link if you are interested in finding out more: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wonderfalls


	2. Blizzard Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home Ryoga has to talk things out with Rio. Ryoga and Yuma promise to be completely open about everything in their new relationship. 
> 
> The alt prompt: Beserk: Out of control with anger or excitement; wild or frenzied.

Entering the Kamishiro Mansion at night had never been a problem for Ryoga before, but this time he couldn’t bring himself to open the front doors. Why? Just because he was dating Yuma (was he even dating Yuma?) didn’t mean that life with the other Ex-Barians was gonna change. Rio would remind him daily that he has to not act like an idiot, Vector would find every possible way to ruin their dates and Alito would be heartbroken… oh. Well, with any luck no-one is gonna be upset if Yuma is the one to tell them about his new relationship. 

So the plan was: A) He wouldn’t tell anyone. B) Let Yuma tell everyone in the morning. C) Possibly enjoy some peace and quiet alone with Yuma (peace and quiet of course had a different meaning to Yuma but Ryoga enjoyed being dragged into something new that he didn’t want to try if it was Yuma who did it.) 

After just one step inside he got called on by Rio and he knew that the plan was gonna crash and burn

”Where have you been all night?” She said accusingly.

”Nowhere” He mumbled.

”You went ”nowhere” all alone, in the middle of the night?”

”I wasn’t alone. Yuma was there with me” Ryoga answered honestly (he had long since given up lying to Rio) ”We’re dating now, I think. Good night.” He walked to his room without any further comment from Rio. Was no comment a good comment? His worries about tomorrow made it difficult to get any sleep that night.

———

Yuma looked forward to walking to school together with Ryoga. Perhaps they could hold hands and have a shared locker at school (do couples have those?). Oh, how he looked forward to spending everyday together with Ryoga. 

To think this all happen because he listen to that duel spirit. He had read about legendary duelists like Jaden and Chazz talking to duel spirits but never once had he seen a description of the spirits giving life advice, they had always been said to be more like pets than anything else. Or maybe this one was a pet that gave out life advice? Yuma had always wanted a cat, or a dog or a horse. The closest thing he had come to a pet was a repurposed O-bot that liked insulting him. Now he could finally have one and it could say something other than ”Yuma is an idiot”

The loud creaking of the front doors of the Kamishiro mansion snapped Yuma back to reality. 

”Yeah, we probably are.” Ryoga yelled at Rio as she held the doors open for him. ”I admit that I’m a bit unsure about this whole dating thing. But from now on Yuma and I are gonna be on the same page regarding everything.” 

Rio was working on third reason why her brother was in over his head until she noticed Yuma standing there. ”Hey Yuma nice of you to walk my brother to school. He almost always gets lost, even though he walks the same way every day” She teased.

”Yuma, what are you doing here?” Ryoga asked ignoring Rio’s comment. 

”Meeting you and going to school together and maybe then we could get a couple’s locker…” Yuma’s voice trailed of.

”A couple’s locker?” Ryoga questioned. ”Ah yeah, sure. Of course we can walk to school together. I just didn’t know that you were going to be here.”

”I sent you a message this morning,” Yuma explained. 

”Good to see that you’re easy to reach,” Rio snarked. ”I find that relationships are helped when you can’t communicate.”

”Well as I said,” Ryoga retorted. ”Yuma and I are gonna be completely open about our thoughts and plans. On the same page regarding everything. Right Yuma?”

Yuma looked away from Ryoga over to Rio with an uncertain gaze. For some reason the space above her head had caught his attention, Ryoga wondered what that reason was. (He really should ask but he didn’t want to show Rio that there was something Yuma wasn’t telling him. Was he also keeping his thoughts to himself by doing that?)

”Yeah. Open about. Everything.” Yuma said, taking a few pauses, like he was waiting to see if someone was going to correct him.

———

Before homeroom Yuma went with Ryoga to the principal’s office. Shortly afterwards they left, Yuma walking slumped forwards. He hadn’t reacted well when the principal had told him that couples do in fact not have couples lockers. Ryoga felt that Yuma had built up the whole ”couples locker” thing to unreasonable levels. Nonetheless Yuma was feeling down, so Ryoga tried to cheer him up by asking him about the latest volume of Duelists Weekly. Yuma being Yuma launched into a short speech about some upcoming tournament, and how he was gonna enter and win, even if Ryoga and Kaito entered. Then he went on to explain all the strategies that he was gonna use to catch all his opponents off-guard. Not wanting to be a spoilsport, which his sister so often accused him of being, Ryoga made a mental note to pretend that Yuma never said any of this. 

”Hey Shark, what wrong?” Yuma asked.

”Nothing, I’m fine” Ryoga responded, trying, and with any luck, succeding at sounding relaxed.

”You don’t look like it, with your furrowed eyebrows and your angry smile.” Yuma tried to visualize his description and it did not look convincing at all.

How could his smile be angry? That description was so stupid and most likely accurate (which meant that Yuma’s visualization was also accurate). So here they where together, both with angry smiles on their faces, and that picture was just too silly for Ryoga to handle.

”See,” Yuma continued as his smile returned to its normal wide self. ”Now your smile is happy!”

”Talking to you makes me happy, unlike my sister. She doesn’t trust me right now, at all. I mean, you lose one inter-dimensional war and suddenly you can’t be trusted to do anything. You know what I mean?” Ryoga said, unsure if Yuma was all right talking about the war.

”Yeah, well you should talk to her,” Yuma responded, without seeming unnerved by the war comment which made Ryoga happy. ”You two should maybe… chill out. I get it now! Let’s go talk to her right away!”

Yuma took hold of Ryoga’s hand and started running. Yuma not shouting ”Kattobingu” at the top of his lungs (which occasionally gave Ryoga secondhand embarrassment) before running of was a bit surprising. Not that holding hands in public was something that the was against. It was just that sometimes Yuma could stand to think about what he was doing of just one second. On the other hand life without Yuma’s constant ideas of adventure wouldn’t be… it just wouldn’t be life. Ukyo had once said that he was like the sun and that was true. A lot of people’s lives had been made better because Yuma never gave up on them. A lot of those people waved at Yuma when he and Ryoga came running past them. When they arrived they still had five minutes until homeroom began, probably the earliest Yuma had ever been to school, Ryoga theorized.

———

As Yuma entered the home classroom, still holding Ryoga’s hand, he looked around for Rio. There she was, standing in front of the whiteboard talking to Alito and Vector. Blizzard Falcon was flying circles over her head, just like it had done earlier this morning. When it spoted Yuma it landed on Rio’s shoulder and called out ”Help them chill out.”, in what sounded like Rio’s voice. Yuma nodded in response which made Blizzard Falcon start flying circles again. 

”Not that I dislike the running, but why are we here so early?” Ryoga asked while trying to catch his breath.

”How was the first date?” Rio asked, having left her conversation with Alito and Vector. ”Not a lot of people would pick an early morning school walk as their first date, but as long as you both enjoyed it”

”We where actually talking to the principal about getting a couples locker. A shared locker for the two of us ” Ryoga answered while pointing back and forth at him and Yuma. ”Felling kind of disappointed that we didn’t get one”

Yuma could tell when Shark lied and he suspected that Rio could as well.

”You’re disappointed about not getting some lovey-dovey proof of affection.” Rio said. Yuma really found her interrogatory tone uncomfortable. ”Are you also disappointed that your lunch doesn’t have onion in it?” She continued and confirmed Yuma’s suspicion. 

”I think you need to talk it out and chill out” Yuma said before Ryoga could respond with a snide remark.

”Talk things out? We’ll just bicker and then either let it go or settle things in a duel.” Ryoga said.

”Right, and I’ll win.” Rio responded. 

This was not what Yuma had hoped for (maybe he should have expected it.) He looked over at Blizzard Falcon and mouthed isn’t this what you wanted. Blizzard Falcon pointed at the ceiling with its beak. It then turned to Yuma and said something. Of course Yuma could not hear it over the Kamishiro’s escalating argument. Yuma looked up at the ceiling, being partly blinded by the lights, trying to find what Blizzard Falcon was pointing at. The only other thing on the ceiling were the sprinklers and what use did he for those? Oh… now he got it, again. Well maybe he didn’t exactly get it the first time but this time he was sure. His only question now was: where would he get a fire from?

Leaving the Kamishrios, Yuma walked over to Vector and Alito. 

”Anyone got a light?” Yuma asked.

”Smoking is bad for you.” Alito correctly pointed out.

Vector pulled up a lighter out of his right pocket. ”Do you need a smoke also or do you have one yourself?” He asked.

Taking the lighter in his right hand, Yuma responded ”I don’t have one nor do I need one.”

He got up on one of the desks in the front row and raised his right arm as high as he could. He lit a fire and waved it trying to activate the sprinkler system. A surprise shower told he that he had succeeded. The rest of the classroom was not sharing his positivity with screams of shock filling the classroom.

———

Rio was yelling something about how Ryoga had the worst attitude she had ever seen when they were both showered by water. They along with everyone else.

”Everyone keep calm,” Takashi yelled trying to do his duty as class rep. ”Calmly make your way to the rendezvous point outside. Don’t push anyone.”

He didn’t have to yell loudly as his voice was the only noise in the classroom. For the first few seconds anyway. After that Yuma yelled ”I’ve gone blind!” with a panicked voice.

”They do say love is blind but that’s just your hair, Yuma.” Ryoga said, looking out for Yuma.

Yuma climbed down from the desk and responded ”Then I’ve gone deaf. I can’t hear the fire alarm.”

”No, you’re not deaf.” Ryoga explained what was blatantly obvious but when he thought about it, why wasn’t the fire alarm ringing? He could hear an alarm, but it sounded like came from the neighboring classroom. Not something he was going to worry about now. First priority is making sure that Yuma calms down.

”Here” Ryoga said as he extended his hand towards Yuma.

”Huh?” Yuma said as he instinctively took hold of Ryoga’s hand.

”Remember to take deep breaths,” Ryoga said, mentally moving on to the second priority: evacuate. Luckily the rest of the class was on the same page and so evacuation went smoothly.

 

When the class had gathered at their rendezvous point Ukyo began counting everyone up to make sure that no-one was still inside.

”Good, Ukyo said. ”Everyone is accounted for. I’ll go and report this to the principal unless someone has something to tell me.”

”Why Yuma seemingly the only person you’re nice to?” Rio whispered to Ryoga.

”Well he couldn’t hear the fire alarm so I think he went deaf. I think that deserves some sympathy.” Ryoga whispered back.

”What do you mean ”went deaf”? I also couldn’t hear the fire alarm.”

”I’ll make sure to be nice to you too.”

”Rio, Ryoga?” Ukyo asked. ”Anything I should report to the principle?”

”Nothing to report about the security in our classroom. Nope.” Ryoga answered.

”You are such a nerd” Rio whispered to herself. Before raising her voice ”Our fire alarm didn’t work properly. It was completely quiet even when the sprinklers went off”

”That sounds like a serious danger.” Ukyo responded. ”I’ll make sure that the fire alarm in your classroom gets repaired.” Then he walked off to talk with chitchatting commencing shortly after.”

”You could stand to help directly every once in a while” Rio told Ryoga.

”Don’t what you’re talking about” Ryoga said with feigned ignorance.

”You really are the coolest guy in class” Rio said sarcastically. Or maybe just once it wasn’t sarcasm.

”You’re pretty cool too sis” Ryoga responded, hoping that she had been honest.

Yuma, who was still holding Ryoga’s hand and had no plan to let go any time soon, was smiling contently. He embraced Ryoga in a big hug. Ryoga was grateful that Yuma understood that the crowd was a bit too big for a kiss. The two of them stood there in silence until they got ordered to return to the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be done in August for Zexal month but it got longer than expected and school was starting again. So here it is, hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you're interested in the show that inspired this fic (besides Zexal of course). Here is the Wonderfalls intro. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rp24yShlF7U


End file.
